Teacups and Raindrops
by S.A.S
Summary: Finally back on Earth, Kathryn takes Chakotay home with her. Now what would you make of that if you were her sister? (J/C)


**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns all characters in the story. I'm not making any money--I don't have any money, so sueing me will get you absolutely nowhere. 

**Rating:** G 

**Author's Notes:** Something I wrote a very long time ago. Special thanks to LadyC and Ezza for the great beta's. 

  


**Teacups and Raindrops ~ by Susanna**

  


"We're not lovers." Kathryn wouldn't meet her sister's eye. Instead she stood there in the kitchen with her stomach pressed up against the sink, and with her hands in the warm water washing the teacups and plates their guests had used. 

Phoebe refused to be evaded. "Then you're going to be," she said, "because it sure looks like you're in love to me." 

"Look," Kathryn said splashing water in her direction, "Chakotay and I are just friends nothing more." 

"Oh, please go and play that record somewhere else. We're just friends, I'm not in love. I've heard it all before." 

Kathryn remained silent. 

"Oh, come on! Admit it. You're in love with him." 

Searchingly Phoebe looked at her sister who didn't give away a thing. "Well, if you don't care about him I might. He's kinda handsome." 

"Kinda handsome? He's drop dead gorgeous-" 

Kathryn stopped in mid sentences as soon as she realised what she was saying, but it was al ready to late. It was out now. 

"Thank God the woman hasn't gone completely crazy, cause you must be to let him slip away. Hell, I even caught momma giving him a good second look." 

Kathryn laughed imagining that and so did Phoebe remembering. 

"Excuse me ladies," Chakotay said observing the two sisters with amusement, "you forgot these." He placed the cups on the counter and looked at them again. "You know I don't care what either of you says, but you do look like your mother." He disappeared through the door into the living room again leaving them gasping for breath. 

"I could be wrong of course, but maybe Chakotay's got a thing for momma as well." Phoebe said wiping away a couple of lost tears. 

"Nah," they said simultaneously giggling once more. 

"Well, I better go and rescue him." Kathryn said when they finally got themselves together again. 

"All right, I'll finish up here. Remember my words, Kath, only a fool would let him slip away." 

"Don't worry I'm not a fool- at least not anymore." 

** ~~*~~**

Kathryn went back into the living room expecting to see her mother and Chakotay engaged in a heavy discussion like they had most times since he had come to stay with them, but he wasn't there. Gretchen was sitting near the fireplace by herself. 

"Momma?" Kathryn asked. 

She looked up and saw the look in her daughter's eye and knew immediately what she wanted to know. "He already left, Kathryn." 

She stood there nailed to the ground with just one thought on her mind. He didn't say goodbye. 

"He hasn't been gone for more then a few minutes you can still catch up." Kathryn heard enough and already ran to the door. Gretchen followed at a slower pace and shouted, "It's raining. Don't forget to put on a coat." She shook her head, watching her run down the path disregarding her words. 

** ~~*~~**

The rain beat in Kathryn's face, her clothes had gotten soaked even though she had only been outside for a couple of minutes. Just when she was removing another sticky hair string from her forehead she spotted him. 

"Wait, Chakotay," She shouted running as fast as she could. 

He turned around and waited for her to catch up. 

"Where are you going?" She asked half out of breathe. 

"Back to my cousin's," he replied pulling her over to a large tree, which offered them some shelter from the rain. 

"Why don't you stay?" 

"I don't want to be your houseguest forever, Kathryn. I've outstayed my welcome long enough." 

"But I don't want you to go." 

"It really is time for me to go." 

"I was afraid of that," she said turning her back towards him. 

"Of what?" He asked. 

"I'm not often afraid, you know. And even when I am I don't admit to anyone... not even to myself." She paused turning around to face him and then continued. "But I've always been afraid of losing you after we returned." 

"You will never lose me, Kathryn. But I'm not sure if I know what you want from me anymore. Back on Voyager I knew what to expect, but now…back home you've been acting differently." 

She smiled. "That's because I finally know what I found in you a friend, a confidant and hopefully a lover and husband." 

"Are you saying what I think you are?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I think so. If you heard me correctly, but I can spell it out for you if you like." 

"Please do," he said watching her close the remaining distance between them. 

Her lips gently brushed his lobe as she whispered in his ear. "I love you." And while they were making their way for his lips he whispered," At last." All other words were cut off as their lips met in their first kiss. When they finally pulled back they were both smiling like complete idiots oblivious to the fact it had stopped raining. 

"And that my children is the story of how my two best friends got together at last." 

"Did that really happen?" A little girl with ponytails asked. 

Neelix smiled. "Yes, it's a true story all right." 

"How do you know?" The boy next to him asked not yet satisfied with his answer. 

"Because they told me themselves and I was at their wedding." 

"Are they still alive?" Another girl asked curiously. 

"Yes, now no more question, you better get your things together, your parents will be here to collect you soon." Neelix said with his eye on the clock. 

"But I wanna hear some more about them." The majority of the children pleaded. 

"Tomorrow." He promised as he watched how quickly they forgot about the story again as soon as their parents came through the door. 

He to got his coat and turned the sign. "Neelix's day nursery was closed till tomorrow." 

  


**- The end –**

  


Comments, constructive critism welcome and much appreciated. So please review. 


End file.
